mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr.
|revenue = Dolores Rogers (2002-2006) Caety Sagoian (2007-present) |gender = Male |homeland = Koopa Kingdom |race = Koopa |forms = Shadow Mario |family = Bowser (father) Unknown Mother Koopalings }} Bowser Jr., known in Japan as Koopa Jr. (not to be confused with Koopa Kid or Baby Bowser), is the secondary antagonist of the Mario series, and is the only child son of Bowser and the apparent heir of the Fire Kingdom. He debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. He acts as the main antagonist of both Super Mario Sunshine, and New Super Mario Bros., with his father only playing a minor role in each. He is a playable character in various multiplayer Mario games. Since his debut, he has stolen the spotlight as the main villain from his father in a few Mario games. Profile Physical appearance Bowser Jr. shares many physical similarities with his father, but he has a red ponytail as opposed to Bowser's spiked hair, small black beady eyes, a more rounded snout, and a single sharp tooth visible in his overbite—features which, along with his body shape, make him look almost identical to Bowser himself at a younger age. He often wears a bandana. In Super Mario Sunshine, it was originally blue with a messy drawing of Mario's distinctive nose and mustache, but that was later replaced with a white one with a mouth and sharp teeth drawn on it, which he puts over his real mouth to look more intimidating. Personality traits Bowser Jr. is mostly bold and energetic, often causing mischief throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. He can sometimes be very arrogant and childish, getting whatever he wants through lies and trickery. A side to Bowser Jr.'s arrogance is shown in Bowser Jr.'s Journey, where Bowser Jr. outrightly stated to the Koopalings that he doesn't need their assistance; this lead to the Koopalings abandoning him. Bowser Jr. possesses great respect and admiration for his father, and his drive to prove himself to him is often the result of his small size which makes him looked down upon. Bowser Jr. also tends to be lazy, mostly relying on technology (his Koopa Clown Car) rather than brute strength to attack his opponents. url=http://papermario.nintendo.com/sticker-star/story.html|title=Story - Paper Mario: Sticker Star for Nintendo 3DS|accessdate=2019-04-29|coauthors=Intelligent Systems|year= 2012|publisher=Nintendo|quote=Bowser's pint-sized progeny is too lazy to walk around, so he floats in his little propellerfied Koopa Clown Car and serves as Mario's own personal flying pest.}} Despite his considerable faults, Bowser Jr also has a tendency to acknowledge his mistakes and make things better, and he can also be surprisingly selfless. At times, he even expresses a wish to be a hero and be adored and admired by the masses. Powers and abilities Bowser Jr. is highly skilled in using his weapons and powers compared to the Koopalings. He varies different skills such as healing, timing and transforming. Paraphernalia Tools *'Baseball Bat:' Bowser Jr. uses the baseball bat when attending sport games related to baseball. *'Dice Block:' A standard Dice Block can be used in Mario Party series. **'Bowser Jr. Dice Block:' Bowser Jr.'s unique Dice Block is only used in Super Mario Party. **'Heart Dice Block:' Bowser Jr. may interrupt the Heart Star Colony event, forcing players to roll their dice again. Bowser Jr. uses the same dice. Whomever has the same color, he will give them two Mini Ztars. *'Tennis Racket:' Bowser Jr. uses his own racket when attending sport games related to tennis. Transportation *'Junior Clown Car:' Bowser Jr. regularly uses his Junior Clown Car due to his own laziness. *'Kart:' Like most Mario Kart characters, Bowser Jr. uses it for competitions. *'Bike: Like most Mario Kart characters, Bowser Jr. uses it for competitions. Weapons *'Magic Paintbrush:' The paintbrush was created by Professor E. Gadd. Bowser Jr. uses it to transform into Shadow Mario. Portrayals Since his first appearance in Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser Jr. is voiced by Dolores Rogers. He is later voiced by Caety Sagoian. Game Appearances Bowser Jr's appearances}} *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (first game) *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (mentioned) *''Mario Power Tennis'' *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Mario Strikers Charged'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (cameo as trophy and sticker) *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Fortune Street'' *''Mario Party 9'' *''Mario Tennis Open'' *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''New Super Luigi U'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' *''Mario Party 10'' *''Mario Kart 8'' (cameo) *''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' *''Super Mario Maker'' *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' *''Mario Sports Superstars'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *''Mario Party: The Top 100'' *''Mario Tennis Aces'' *''Super Mario Party'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Profiles and statistics Bowser Jr. is considered a middleweight in spin-offs. Most game descriptions mentions Bowser relating the Bowser Jr.. Trivia *According to the official Mario Power Tennis website, it says Bowser Jr. lives on 48 Lava Cul-De-Sac, Magma Manor. *The pads of Bowser Jr's feet are similar to Birdo's. *It is revealed in Super Mario Galaxy that Bowser Jr. has two fangs, one just sticks out more. *While Shigeru Miyamoto was answering one of the questions, it was recognized that he knew who Bowser Jr.'s mother is, despite it not shown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BACMHDGXIY Gallery Artwork Bowser Jr. Emblem.jpg|Bowser Jr.'s emblem. BowserJrSMS.png|''Super Mario Sunshine'' Bowser Jr. Strikers.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' File:NewBowserJr.png|''New Super Mario Bros.'' File:Bowser Jr. NSMBW-1.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' File:BowserJrBaseball.png|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Bowser Jr. MKWii.PNG|''Mario Kart Wii'' Bowser Jr. MH.png|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' File:BowserJrGalaxy.png|''Super Mario Galaxy'' File:BowserJr.SportsMix.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' Bowser Jr. - MSOWG transparente.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' I love my daddy!!.png|Bowser Jr. and his Dad in the Mario & Sonic Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Bowser Jr. - MSS.png|''Mario Super Sluggers'' mkdd_bowser_bowser_jr.jpg|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' BowserJrPMSS.jpg|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Koopalings, Bowser and Bowser Jr..jpg|Bowser Jr. with his dad and the Koopalings. Bowser Jr. (Mario Golf World Tour).png|''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Screenshots File:NSMBBowserJr.Bowser.jpg|A Screenshot of Bowser Jr. and Bowser from New Super Mario Bros.. Bowser jr.jpg Bowser jr .jpg|Bowser Jr. on his Airship File:Junior.jpg|Bowser Jr. Breakdown Bowserkoopajr.jpg|Bowser Jr in Mario Party 10 References Navigation }}de:Bowser Jr. es:Bowser Jr. it:Bowser Jr. pl:Bowser Jr. ja:クッパ Jr. fr:Bowser Jr. ru:Боузер младший nl:Bowser Jr. da:Bowser Jr. fi:Bowser Jr. no:Bowser Jr. pt-br:Bowser Jr. Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Royalty Category:Koopas Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bosses Category:Super Mario Galaxy Bosses Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bosses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Bosses Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Characters in Mario Golf: World Tour Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Enemies Category:Characters in Mario Strikers Charged Category:Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Galaxy